Aún no es tarde
by Lady Supernova
Summary: Un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños para Candy, Minific creado para la Guerra Florida de 2015
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

 **"Aún no es tarde"**

 _Por Lady Supernova_

Capitulo 1

* * *

 _Lakewood, marzo de 1933_

—¿Quién es él?

Le pregunté a mi Tía con particular insistencia, mientras la miraba con diversión y me sentaba frente a ella.

—Dime... ¡Por favor! Por favor Tía... ¿Quién es él?

Insistí, una y otra vez, lo hice justo como cuando yo era más pequeña... Me sentí algo ridícula al hacerlo, pero no me importó... Yo se que cuando hago eso, siempre me salgo con la mía... Es la mejor estrategia.

Mi Tía Candy se sonrojó ante la cuestión... Se ruborizó como nunca antes lo hizo, y como era de esperarse, no respondió a mi pregunta. Ella solo tomó la imagen que yo agitaba frente a su cara y luego buscó su caja de recuerdos, para guardar el viejo recorte.

—¿No vas a decirme quién es?

Le cuestioné nuevamente, mientras ella me miraba y sonreía con timidez.

—Fue un gran amigo... Eso es lo que puedo decirte, linda...

— ¿Fue un gran amigo? ¿Acaso él ya murió?

Sus ojos se mostraron sorprendidos y rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—No claro que no... Él no ha muerto... Pero la gran realidad es que ya no somos amigos... Tenemos muchos años sin vernos...

—Los buenos amigos nunca se pierden, Tía Candy... Los buenos amigos siguen siéndolo a pesar de todas las cosas...

Le dije para tratar de animarla, pero no pude lograrlo.

Sus brillantes ojos verdes se mostraron tristes y después de suspirar, rápidamente cambió de tema. Me llevó al pueblo y luego a tomar un helado, después regresamos a casa, pero ya no volvimos hablar del muchacho de la fotografía...

A pesar de todo, yo no pude olvidar la imagen, ni la forma en la que mi Tía se comportó después de haberla visto... Odié pensar en que le hice daño con mis preguntas, yo no tenía intención de ponerla triste.

 _Los amigos no deben separarse así..._

Pensé recordando a mi Tía Candy y su mirada al ver la imagen de aquel muchacho...

¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué ella no me quería hablar de su relación?

Debo reconocer que mi curiosidad es infinita... La vida de mi Tía Candy me parece tan misteriosa, que me hace pensar en miles de posibles historias sobre ella.

No me gusta sentirme incompleta, y es por eso que antes de marcharme de Lakewood, he decidido hacer una ultima cosa...

Sin que la Tía Candy me vea, correré hasta su habitación y rápidamente buscaré la fotografía... Una vez que la encuentre la sacaré cuidadosamente y la colocaré entre mis pertenencias...

Se que tomar las cosas ajenas está mal, pero no puedo evitarlo. No puedo quedarme asi, sin saber nada.

Viajaré de vuelta a Chicago esta misma tarde, tengo la esperanza de esclarecer todas mis dudas hoy mismo... Seguro que mis padres saben la respuesta a este misterio.

No se que voy a lograr con esto. Pero al menos una gran idea ya está rodando en mi mente. Papá siempre dice que soy demasiado entrometida, pero eso no me importa... Lo único que importa ahora, es saber quien es el muchacho de la imagen... No podré descansar hasta saber su nombre y conocer la historia que tuvo él con mi Tía...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Aquí les dejo un pequeño regalito atrasado para Candy, es un mini fic de 5 capítulos que escribí hace un mes, para la Guerra Florida, espero que lo disfruten.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

 **"Aún no es tarde"**

 _Por Lady Supernova_

Capitulo 2

* * *

 _Chicago, marzo de 1933_

— ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? —pregunta mi papá, mientras yo me acerco hasta su escritorio—. No es que no me guste que vengas al estudio... ¿Pero que haces aquí Rosie? Ya deberías estar dormida...

—Son las nueve de la noche Papá... Yo ya no soy una pequeña... Puedo dormir más tarde, ya tengo 13 años...

Él frunce graciosamente el ceño y luego se burla:

—Tener 13 años no indica que puedas dormir tan tarde... Así que deja de inventar, Querida... ¿Acaso no estás cansada? Acabas de llegar de Lakewood.

Yo niego y luego le saco la lengua... Él se ríe como si le causara mucha gracia y después sigue con su interrogatorio:

— ¿Tu mamá sabe que estás aquí y no en tu cama?

—Por supuesto... Es ella quien me ha dicho que mejor hable contigo... —lo miro con nerviosismo y luego le digo—. Tengo una duda y mamá dice que tú eres el indicado para responderla.

Los ojos azules de mi papá se tornan muy serios y luego de un momento de reflexión, me hace una seña para que me siente frente a él.

— ¿Cuál es tu duda Rosie? —cuestiona dejando a un lado una enorme montaña de papeles.

— ¿Prometes no enojarte?

—Rosalie... Yo nunca podría enojarme contigo y lo sabes... —él me sonríe y luego sentencia—. Será mejor que hables ahora, porque si no lo haces, te haré callar para siempre —expresa con una de sus confiables sonrisas.

A pesar de esa confianza que me da, las palabras no pueden salir de mi boca... Me limito a mostrarle la imagen que le robé a la Tía Candy. La extiendo sobre su escritorio, sin decir absolutamente nada... Mi papá abre mucho sus ojos, pero al final, tampoco dice nada.

— ¿Quién es él? —le pregunto sin más rodeos, mi papá observa la imagen y después sonríe.

— ¿De donde sacaste esto Rosie? —cuestiona borrando su sonrisa y mirándome de forma seria.

Yo no puedo mentirle... No cuando sus ojos azules me miran de esa forma...

—La robé... —le digo sin poder contenerme... Mi papá niega con su cabeza, está molesto, pero ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto—. La Tía Candy... Bueno, ella se puso tan triste al verlo... Y yo... Pues... Yo quiero saber sobre él...

—Es una historia muy larga, Rosie...

—No me importa, quiero saberla... Quiero conocer la historia de mi Tía con él... —señalo al muchacho e insisto con mi mirada.

Mi papá respira hondo y luego deja libre el aire contenido. Su mirada azul, se muestra preocupada... Puedo darme cuenta de que él tampoco quiere hablar del chico.

—Vayamos a pasear... —me dice levantándose de su sillón e invitándome a ir con él—. Me será más fácil comenzar mientras caminamos por el jardín...

De inmediato afirmo con mi cabeza y entonces tomo su brazo, para salir del estudio junto a él.

 _¿Qué le hizo ese chico a mi Tía?_

Comienzo a preocuparme... ¿Es él la razón por la que ella no se ha casado? ¿Él es el culpable de que ella no tenga ni siquiera un novio?

—Rosalie Andley... —dice mi papá mientras caminamos por el corredor y salimos hacia el jardín—. No has abandonado las viejas prácticas eh... —agrega apretando mi mano—. Sigues siendo una niña curiosa y entrometida...

—No es mi culpa... No lo hago a propósito... Es solo que no puedo evitarlo... —le digo sin pensar y él ríe—. Papá ya dime... ¿Quién es ese chico?

—Su nombre es Terrence Grandchester... Y fue novio de tu Tía Candy...

 _Su novio..._

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué se separaron? —pregunto de inmediato.

—Ahí está lo complicado de la historia, linda... —me dice deteniendo sus pasos, mientras observa el estrellado cielo de Chicago—. Eres muy pequeña para entenderlo...

—No soy una pequeña...

—Si, ya se... ¡Tienes 13 años...!

Él ríe burlonamente y yo me enojo...

—La verdad es que temo romperte el corazón Rosie... Tengo miedo de que esa historia sea demasiado para ti...

—Seré fuerte Papi... Por favor cuéntame... —le pido, al tiempo que me paró frente a él y le obligo a mirarme.

Papá no puede negarse cuando lo encaro de esa forma, siempre que lo hago, él termina cediendo. Le recuerdo mucho a su hermana, mi Tía Rosemary, incluso también le recuerdo a mi Tía Candy.

 _Te pareces mucho a Candy, Rosalie..._ me dice cuando hago alguna travesura.

Finalmente, él rueda los ojos y después de respirar hondo, comienza a contarme la historia.

A medida que avanza, me doy cuenta de que si es una historia triste y también puedo sentir que mi corazón se rompe al escuchar cada palabra...

 _Separarse de esa forma..._

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y cuando mi papá termina con la historia, mi alma se siente dolorida.

— ¿Por qué Terrence no buscó mi Tía, cuando su prometida murió? —pregunto pensando en que papá sabe la respuesta—. ¿Por qué si él sigue soltero, no viene por ella?

—No lo se... Realmente no tengo idea de por que no ha buscado a Candy... —él se encoge de hombros y luego observa su viejo reloj de bolsillo—. Ya casi son las diez... Será mejor que te apresures a irte a la cama, mañana tienes clases Rosie... Y si no despiertas temprano, tu Madre me asesinará...

—Mamá no haría eso...

—No estés tan segura de ello... —dice encaminándome hasta la casa—. Vamos a dormir ya linda... ¿De acuerdo?

Yo obedezco, cuando él me habla de esa forma, se que debo hacerle caso. Él me lleva hasta mi cuarto y luego posa un beso sobre mi frente

—Buenas noches... Que tengas dulces sueños, Pequeña.

Yo sonrió... Sin embargo, se que enterarme de todo esto no me dejará dormir...

Mi cabeza ha comenzado a dar tantas vueltas, que entonces me siento mareada... Quisiera olvidar todo lo escuchado, pero no puedo, además mi memoria ha guardado las palabras más importantes...

 **Terrence - No se ha casado - Él vive en Nueva York**

—No puede ser tan tarde para ayudar a mi persona favorita... Aun no es tarde para hacerla feliz...

Digo en voz alta, sintiendo demasiado optimismo.

— ¿Por qué estás hablando sola? —me pregunta mi hermano pequeño, mientras me mira con sus ojos color avellana.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? Ésta no es tu habitación... —le digo y él se encoge de hombros— ¿Benjamin ha vuelto a contarte historias de terror? —pregunto, al tiempo que él asiente—. ¡Ay Anthony! ¿Cuántas veces voy a decirte que no las escuches?

—Déjame dormir aquí... —me dice, mientras llora y ruega juntando sus pequeñas manos—. Por favor Rosie...

—De acuerdo, no llores... Te dejaré dormir conmigo...

Anthony sonrie y entonces coloca su pequeña almohada sobre mi cama.

Él solo tiene cinco años... Y Benjamin Leagan lo asusta todo el tiempo, ese chico es perverso y cuenta las peores historias de terror, incluso a mi me dan miedo... Pero no podemos hacer nada para evitar su presencia, el Tio Neil y su esposa, lo dejan aquí de vez en cuando, para que lo cuiden.

—Rosie...

— ¿Si?

— ¿Por qué hablabas sola?

Anthony es un preguntón... Se que no lo hace a propósito, pero yo no puedo decirle lo que pienso... Él es demasiado parlanchín, si yo le contara, se lo diría a todos...

—Hablo sola, porque la gente mayor lo hace...

—Tú no eres mayor.

—Soy ocho años mayor que tú... Duérmete ya...

Anthony habla y vuelve hablar mientras se va queda dormido, finalmente, después de algunos minutos de sus balbuceos, el silencio reina en la habitación.

Yo por más que intente, no podré dormir... Y quizá no lo haré hasta que consiga hablar con Terrence...

No puede ser tan difícil contactarlo. No cuando tenemos a George... ¡George lo sabe todo!

Yo se que aun no es tarde para enterar a Terrence de que mi Tía es soltera y que está esperándolo. No puede ser tan tarde... Estoy segura de que Terrence, siente lo mismo que mi Tía Candy.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

 **"Aún no es tarde"**

 _Por Lady Supernova_

Capitulo 3

* * *

 _Chicago, mayo de 1933_

Se lo pedí una y otra vez...

 _Por favor George..._ _Por favor..._ _¡Por favor ayúdame a encontrarlo!_

George siempre se negaba y me decía:

 _No puedo hacer tal cosa, Señorita Rosalie... Imagine lo que su padre me dirá cuando se entere..._

A pesar de sus respuestas negativas, yo seguí insistiendo... Y después de algunos días, él me entregó la dirección de la Compañía de Teatro, Stratford...

 _El Señor Grandchester ya no está actuando... Pero es socio de la compañía de teatro donde se formó... Creo que esto es suficiente para ponerse en contacto con él..._

En aquél momento, me sentí sumamente feliz. Pensé en mi Tía Candy y en lo genial que sería darle una sorpresa... Reencontrarla con Terrence, para mi era como hacer un sueño realidad.

Yo sabía que George tenía razón, ese pequeño dato era suficiente para entablar contacto con Terrence... Tenía que ser... Sin embargo y a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, mi primer carta para Terrence no fue respondida, ni esa, ni la siguiente, ni las demás... Prácticamente escribí cartas por un mes y medio... ¡Y ese hombre llamado Terrence Grandchester, nunca respondió! ¿Cómo pudo ignorarme? La única explicación a eso, es que él no está interesado.

¡Debí imaginarlo! Quizá la Tía Candy hizo lo mismo que yo... Debí pensar en eso, pero no lo hice.

 _Ahora lo comprendo todo..._

Pienso, sintiéndome la chica más tonta del mundo.

Y es hasta este momento, cuando de verdad entiendo por que mi papá decía que, la historia de mi Tía Candy me rompería el corazón...

Por supuesto...

 _Terrence no la ama... Y ella si lo ama a él..._

Eso le rompe el corazón a cualquiera, debí hacerle caso a mi papá y no meterme.

Abandono mis recuerdos y termino de empacar mi equipaje. Ya nada de lo que pasó importa, mañana todos vamos a viajar al Hogar de Pony... Todos queremos festejar el cumpleaños de mi Tia Candy. Todos los que si la queremos estaremos ahí.

Anthony salta sorpresivamente sobre mi cama, él lleva un pequeño auto entre sus manos y hace ese extraño ruido con su boca. Me mira con atención y yo acaricio su mejilla, Anthony me sonríe con alegría infinita y me dice...

—Te quiero mucho Rosie...

Después se aleja y se olvida por completo de mi...

—Beep Beep... Beep Beep... —dice mientras dibuja un camino imaginario, paseando por toda mi habitación. Al terminar su recorrido simplemente se va.

Que fácil es la vida de un niño de cinco años... Pienso al verlo tan contento. La verdad es que a veces quisiera ser como Anthony, quisiera ser feliz con solo jugar y ya... Pero los juegos han dejado de interesarme. Papá dice que es normal... Él me ha dicho: _Estás creciendo Rosie... Lo natural es que ya no solo te interese jugar..._

— ¿Has terminado de empacar, querida?

Pregunta mi mamá, mientras yo afirmo con la cabeza.

Ella me mira con detenimiento y luego sonríe...

— ¿Por qué no te veo saltando por todos lados? —me cuestiona, mientras acaricia mi cabello—. Ir al Hogar de Pony, siempre te pone eufórica... Rosie... ¿Qué pasa?

—No me pasa nada...

—Esa cara no es por nada... —mi mamá me mira con sus ojos color avellana, adoro sus ojos, son diferentes a los míos, y a los de papá, son iguales a los de mi hermano Anthony—. Rosalie... ¿Tu estado de animo tiene que ver con haber enviado un montón de cartas a Nueva York?

 _Oh no..._

Desvío la mirada, porque no puedo seguir viendo a mi mamá, me siento muy apenada por lo que hice.

—Eres increíble Rosie... —me dice ella mientras ríe y toma mi mano—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— ¿Cómo es que sabes que he mandando esas cartas? —pregunto intrigada.

—Soy tu madre, Rosalie... Lo sé todo... Aunque no me lo digas... —me dice tocando mi nariz—. Me enteré desde la primera carta que enviaste...

— ¿Por qué no me detuviste, mamá? ¿Por qué me dejaste hacer el ridículo? Espero que no me vayas a castigar, porque esto ha sido suficiente castigo.

Ella me sonríe y luego revela:

—Te dejé mandar esas cartas... Porque yo también tenía la esperanza de que sirviera de algo.

—Pues no sirvió de nada... —le digo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—. Solo sirvió para decepcionarme.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Ya no puedo soportarlo más... Mi mamá me abraza y acaricia lentamenre mi cabeza.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte, Rosie... No llores más por favor.

—Yo quería reunirlos... Yo quería que mi Tía fuera feliz... Y no... No pude lograrlo.

—Oh Rosalie... —mi mamá me obliga a recomponer la postura y luego limpia mis lágrimas—. En ocasiones, las personas no pueden reunirse...

—Ni siquiera con un poco de ayuda...

—Ni siquiera con eso.

Ella peina mi cabello y después limpia mi cara con su pañuelo.

—Basta de dramas, Rosalie... —me dice, tomando mis manos y levantándome de mi cama—. Quiero que bajes a tomar el té, tus Tíos ya llegaron.

—Ya no haré drama... Tienes razón, no tengo por que rendirme... El Doctor Michael, vendrá a nuestra fiesta y entonces mi Tia tendrá con quien bailar y platicar...

Mi mamá abre mucho sus ojos y entonces me toma de ambos brazos...

— ¿Que dijiste?

—Que el Doctor Michael si la quiere y como ya no es casado... Entonces puede ser su novio...

Mi mama ríe como si estuviera loca y entonces me toma del brazo y me lleva a la salida del cuarto.

—Rosalie... Las personas no se hacen novios, así porque si... Ya te lo he dicho, hija... —mi mamá me mira y pregunta—. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con eso de que Candy tenga novio?

—Porque ella está sola...

—No está sola... Ella nos tiene a todos nosotros hija...

—No es igual mamá...

Mi mamá no dice nada, creo que sabe que tengo razón, simplemente me lleva hacia abajo, para que pueda saludar a mi Tío Archie, mi Tia Annie y a mis primos... Jarvis y Raymond...

Mi Tío Archie al igual que los demás sobrinos de mi papá, en realidad no es mi tío... Pero yo he decidido decirle así, porque sería muy raro que él me llamara prima, papá dice que estoy loca, pero en no es así... Loco es tener primos mayores y sobrinos de mi edad... Como sea, todos hacen lo que yo les pido, aunque la Señora Elisa Anderson-Leagan no está muy de acuerdo, ella me dijo que su único sobrino era Benjamin... El hijo de su hermano y que realmente ella y yo ya no somos nada... Sospecho que no le caigo bien.

—Tienes que ver esto... —me dice Jarvis en cuanto me ve bajar.

—Debo saludar a tus padres primero... —le digo, pero él no entiende.

—Ellos no van a ir a ningún lado, los saludarás después... ¡Vamos Rosie! —me grita euforico mientras Raymond y Anthony me arrastran hasta el jardín.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto, haciendo que Jarvis me miré con sus chispeantes ojos azules.

— ¿Qué dices? —pregunta molesto—. ¿Cómo preguntas eso? Dios... Rosalie... ¡Esto es un avión! Un avión de juguete que yo mismo he creado... ¡Un avión del futuro!

Miro su invento... No parece un avión... Es más bien... Algo raro... Pero no es un avión.

—No importa lo que sea —dice Raymond—. Muestrale como vuela...

Jarvis corre y luego lanza el "avión" por los aires, no se que hace, nunca logro entender a Jarvis, lo único que se, es que logra que el extraño objeto vuele.

Mis ojos se abren con asombro y los de Anthony también, sin embargo después de unos segundos el famoso avión vuela directo a la fuente y termina hundido en el agua.

La risa de Anthony estalla en el jardín, al igual que la mía, Raymond se cubre la boca para no reír mas fuerte y Jarvis nos mira a todos con enojo.

—Seguro que puedes fabricar otro —le digo mientras tomo su hombro y lo tranquilizo.

—No entiendo que pasó... —dice Jarvis, decepcionado—. El prototipo si voló.

—El material de tu avión es muy pesado... —nos dice la voz de un hombre a nuestras espaldas—. Debes buscar otra cosa si quieres que eso vuele más de tres segundos.

Todos volteamos a verlo...

— ¿Y tú quien eres? —le pregunto mientras él me sonríe.

—Soy amigo de tu padre... —él me mira con detenimiento y luego me vuelve a sonreír—. Tú debes ser Rosalie...

Observó al hombre y luego afirmo con la cabeza. Me parece extraño que sepa mi nombre... El parece conocerme, pero yo no lo conozco.

—No debes hablar con extraños Rosie... —dice Jarvis, tomando mi mano y Raymond la de Anthony.

Yo no se que más decir, él hombre nos mira a todos con amabilidad, no parece un extraño. Anthony se zafa de la mano de Raymond y se acerca hasta él.

—Me llamo Anthony... —dice al tiempo que el hombre le sonríe—. ¿Tú como te llamas?

—Hola Anthony, me da mucho gusto conocerte... Yo me llamo Terrence —le dice extendiendo su mano—. Pero mis amigos me llaman Terry...

Mi corazón late tan fuerte que de pronto siento que ya no puedo escuchar nada más, excepto los gritos de Jarvis, quién llama a nuestros padres con verdadera urgencia.

 _Terrence está aquí..._

Me digo sintiendo mariposas en el estómago...

Mi papá corre hasta donde estamos y entonces, se queda a mi lado, observándome con detenimiento.

—Lo lograste... —me dice mientras toma mi mano y posa un beso sobre ella—. Oh Rosie... Después de todo has logrado traerlo aquí... —me dice con emoción.

¡Mi papá también sabía que yo le escribí a Terrence!

Apenas y puedo creerlo... ¿Todo este tiempo lo supo? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas... Y solo observo a mi papá alejándose de mi. No puedo hacer otra cosa, más que verlo y escucharlo... Me he quedado sin palabras...

—Bienvenido Terry... —le dice papá, mientras él y Terrence Grandchester se miran frente a frente—. Bienvenido a casa... —reafirma al tiempo que ambos sonríen y se dan un fuerte abrazo.

 **Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

 **"Aún no es tarde"**

 _Por Lady Supernova_

Capitulo 4

* * *

 _Lakewood, mayo de 1933_

Es muy raro estar frente al hombre, que he querido ver desde hace dos meses... Imaginé nuestro encuentro en varias ocasiones, pero ahora mismo mientras él me observa, nada viene a mi cabeza...

Es demasiado extraño verlo de frente, después de haber escuchado, la charla que él tuvo con mi papá. No debí escuchar detrás de la puerta, lo sé, pero aun así lo hice... Aunque deseaba no hacerlo, simplemente no pude evitarlo. Así soy yo...

Como sea, gracias a eso, puedo decir que conozco con exactitud, las razones por las que Terrence no respondió a mis cartas, y también ahora se por que él no buscó a mi Tía Candy...

— ¿Hay alguna pregunta que desees hacerme Rosalie? —cuestiona Terrence, mientras me mira con sus extraños ojos azules—. Seguro que tienes algunas dudas, que quieres que yo resuelva.

—No tengo nada que preguntarte... —le respondo antes de arrojar otra piedra al lago—. Todo me quedó muy claro ayer, cuando te escuché hablando con mi papá.

Terrence me observa y luego esboza una sonrisa:

—Así que... ¿Eras tú la chismosa, cuya sombra vi detrás de la puerta? —pregunta con suspicacia.

—Si... ¿Qué vas hacer ahora Terrence? ¿Decirle a mi papá?

Él lanza un silbido y después me dice:

—No... No lo haré ¿Me has visto la cara de soplón, niña?

Yo me encojo de hombros, pero no le respondo. La verdad es que no confío mucho en él, mi primo Jarvis tiene razón... Terrence Grandchester es un extraño.

—De acuerdo, Señorita Rosalie... Escuchaste todo lo que dije... Pero sinceramente... No creo que me hayas entendido...

—No soy una tonta ¿Sabes? Entendí todo a la perfección... Se que no respondiste a mis cartas, porque estabas en Inglaterra con tu padre, él estuvo enfermo y tú lo cuidaste... ¿Es verdad? ¿No? —Terrence asiente con la cabeza—. Por otro lado, también se que no quisiste buscar más a mi Tía, porque creíste que se había casado y que tenía un bebé... —digo sin contener las ganas de llorar—. La viste en la mansión de Chicago, mientras me llevaba a mi en brazos... ¡Creíste que yo era su hija! Después de habernos visto, te marchaste sin siquiera bajar del coche... ¡Pasaste todos estos años pensando eso!

Terry hace un gesto y luego confiesa.

—Suena realmente horrible... Lo se... —me dice apenado—. Créeme, hoy más que nunca, deseo poder regresar el tiempo y no haberme equivocado de tan ridícula forma... Pero por desgracia no puedo hacerlo, Rosalie —Terrence lanza con furia una piedra al lago y luego voltea para mirarme—. Aunque todo lo que escuchaste es cierto, también debo decirte que hay cosas que los niños como tú, no pueden comprender...

—Tengo 13 años, ya no soy una niña...

—Yo también tuve 13 años Rosie... E igual que tú creía que no era un niño... —dice con tono melancólico—. Me percataba de muchas cosas a mi alrededor y creía que las entendía, pero en realidad no las comprendí, hasta muchos años después...

Terrence me sonríe y luego me ofrece un pañuelo, yo lo tomo y entonces limpio mis lágrimas. Por algunos minutos ninguno de los dos dice nada, y después de no decir nada, él es quien decide hablar:

—Si vamos a ser cómplices, será mejor que comencemos por ser amigos ¿No te parece? —Terrence me da su mano y luego yo la estrecho—. Espero que ahora me llames Terry y dejes de llamarme Terrence.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que te llame Terrence?

—Cuando alguien me llama Terrence, es como si estuvieran regañándome...

Yo río...

—A veces me siento igual... Pero mi nombre me gusta mucho...

—Rosalie es un nombre muy bonito...

—Mi papá lo eligió... Rosalie, era el nombre de la muñeca favorita de su hermana Rosemary... La Tía falleció y no tuvo una niña a la cual llamar de esa forma, papá rescató el nombre y me lo puso.

— ¿Y tu hermano? —me pregunta con seriedad—. ¿Por qué le llamaron Anthony?

—Su nombre es William Anthony, William, es el nombre que le ponen a todos los hombres, que están destinados a ser jefes del clan... Y Anthony, ese fue por nuestro primo fallecido... Él era hijo de la Tia Rosemary y papá lo quería mucho.

Terry asiente, comprendiendo, siento que desea preguntar algo más, pero al final no cuestiona nada.

— ¿Conociste al primo Anthony? —le pregunto, pero Terry niega de inmediato.

—No lo conocí... Pero Candy... Me habló de él.

Mi hermano nos sorprende con uno de sus espeluznantes gritos. Él llega corriendo hasta donde nos encontramos y como un verdadero loco se lanza a los brazos de Terry, el pequeño Anthony se ha olvidado de mi, ni siquiera me saluda... Parece que he dejado de ser su persona favorita. Solo tiene ojos para Terry... Es el único con el que desea jugar.

—Mira mi pelota, Terry... ¿Verdad que es bonita? —le pregunta y Terry afirma con la cabeza—. ¿Jugamos? —le propone, y después ambos se alejan momentáneamente de mi. Yo me quedo frente al lago, hasta que mi papá aparece.

— ¿Has hablado con Terry? —me pregunta en cuanto llega.

—Si...

—Bien... Entonces... Todo está aclarado.

Mi papá sonríe y luego yo le hago una pregunta, una que he deseado hacerle desde ayer:

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de las cartas que mandaba?

—Tu madre y yo no tenemos secretos... Ella me lo dijo y ambos decidimos apoyar tu misión...

—Pensé que ibas a enojarte... Ya sabes... Porque soy una entrometida...

Papá suspira y después toma una de mis manos.

—Querer cambiarle la vida a Candy, es algo que yo mismo, inconscientemente te heredé... No te reclamé nada, porque la verdad es que veo mucho de mi en ti, Rosie—dice convencido—. Yo no pude ayudar a tu Tía en ese aspecto... Pero tú si... Tú vas hacer que ella recuerde lo que se siente amar... ¡Tú harás que ella vuelva a vivir! Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás...

—Solo queda un ligero problema... Un pequeño problemita con el Doctor Michael...—menciono jugando con los dedos de su mano, papá ríe a carcajadas y luego dice:

—Ahhh... Si... No te preocupes... Michael me llamó ayer por la tarde y dijo que tenía una cirugía de emergencia, no podrá venir... Estaba muy apenado contigo...

— ¡Ufff! Menos mal...

Papá vuelve a reír y luego me ayuda a ponerme de pie. Nuestro viaje al Hogar de Pony, está a unos cuantos minutos de comenzar. La hora de la verdad llegará muy pronto... Mi Tía Candy y Terry ¡Por fin se reencontrarán!

* * *

Los niños del Hogar de Pony, son casi tan ruidosos como mi hermano. En cuanto ven los autos, algunos corren al hogar para avisar que estamos llegando, y otros, gritan y corren para encontrar a los autos que se estacionan.

— ¡Hola Rosie!

Dicen los niños más pequeños, mientras abro mi ventanilla y los saludo también.

Cuando el auto se detiene, entonces bajo rápido, sin importarme nada... Mamá siempre dice que como yo soy una dama, debo esperar a que el chofer me abra la puerta, pero eso me parece ridículo y más hoy, que no puedo perder el tiempo.

Al salir del automóvil, corro hasta la casa, entro y sigo corriendo hasta la cocina. Se que mi Tía Candy está ahí.

—Santo cielo... Ha llegado un torbellino —expresa mi Tía con emoción—. Rosie... Linda... ¿Por qué corres así? —ella abandona sus labores y se acerca para saludarme—. ¿Acaso no vas abrazarme? ¡Es mi cumpleaños!

La observo y luego la enredo en un fuerte abrazo.

—Feliz cumpleaños Tía... —le digo, y ella me abraza con mas fuerza, finalmente después de algunos segundos, me suelta y regresa a lo que estaba haciendo.

Luce muy bonita... Se ha puesto el vestido que le regalé en navidad y se ha hecho un peinado diferente, sus rizos caen por todos lados, los ha dejado sueltos... Es como si supiera algo sobre lo que va suceder... Aunque claro, ni siquiera se lo imagina.

— ¿Qué pasa Rosie? ¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa? —pregunta acomodando los platos y las servilletas.

—Es que... Quiero darte mi regalo ahora...

— ¿Tan pronto? —pregunta con emoción.

—Pues si... ¿Quieres acompañarme Tía?

—Claro que si... ¡Estoy mas que lista para recibir mi regalo! —rápido se quita el delantal y yo la tomo de la mano.

Sus ojos verdes brillan, y su sonrisa hace que me sienta un poquito nerviosa... ¿Qué pasará si a ella no le gusta mi regalo?

—Oh Rosie... Pensé que me llevarías a la estancia —reclama un poco contrariada, al ver que la encamino al jardín trasero.

—No, Tía Candy... Tu regalo está ahí afuera,.

Mi Tía, confía ciegamente en mi, ella se deja llevar, salimos por la puerta trasera y caminamos por el jardín.

Terry ha querido esperarla en la colina... Me dijo... _"La colina, tiene un significado especial para ambos... Llévala ahí, Rosie... Quiero que nuestro reencuentro sea ahí"_

—Rosie... ¿Estás segura de que aquí está el regalo?

Yo río, pero ella no lo hace.

—Claro que si... El regalo me dijo que lo encontrarías ahí... En la colina...

Mi Tía Candy se detiene... Y yo me detengo con ella.

— ¿Qué tipo de regalo es? —pregunta nerviosa.

—Uno que te va gustar mucho... ¡Pero no detengas Tía! ¡Sigue caminando!

—Rosie... —me llama con voz temblorosa—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta mientras comienzo a empujarla ¡La colina ya está cerca! ¡No voy a dejar que se arrepienta! No ahora, que todo esta listo...

Mi Tía Candy, camina nuevamente, pero lo hace muy despacio... Al final cuando ella se da cuenta de lo que pasa, vuelve a detener sus pasos. La figura de Terry ya se puede ver desde donde estamos, él nos observa y sonríe... Yo le hago una seña y entonces le doy un último empujón a mi Tía...

Ella no desea avanzar, voltea para mirarme y niega con la cabeza...

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Rosalie? —me pregunta con un tono de voz muy confuso... No se si quiere reír o llorar...

—Lo hice porque te amo y deseo que seas feliz... —le digo apretando su mano—. Aún no es tarde para que lo seas, Tía Candy... Terry es tu felicidad... Por favor, no tengas miedo de ir con él.

—Oh Rosie... —menciona, pero yo pongo mi dedo sobre sus labios, así como lo hace ella, cuando quiero ponerle algún pretexto, no la dejo hablar... Mi Tía sonríe y luego me abraza—. Gracias... Este es el mejor regalo que me han hecho... —dice sollozando.

Mi Tía Candy abandona nuestro abrazo y después se da la vuelta, para mirar a Terry.

Antes de que ella se arrepienta de lo que está haciendo, yo decido desaparecer... Me doy la media vuelta y corro tan rápido como puedo, aunque claro, luego decido detenerme, para voltear y ver el reencuentro.

Papá me advirtió que en cuanto los dejara juntos, debía retroceder y alejarme... _"Eres una niña Rosie... Hay cosas que no puedes entender... Una vez que ellos estén frente a frente, quiero que los dejes solos y vengas hacia acá"_ A pesar de esa advertencia, yo decido desobedecer, aunque sea un poquito, mi curiosidad me está matando, así que me quedo a unos metros, y me coloco detrás de un arbusto, puedo verlo todo desde aquí...

Mi Tía Candy camina hacia Terry y Terry a su vez camina para encontrarse con ella.. Ambos se detienen cuando se encuentran frente a frente... Me gustaría estar mas cerca para escucharlos, pero no puedo hacerlo... Así qué conformo con ver...

Todo pasa demasiado rápido, no escucho nada, pero no me hace falta hacerlo... Con solo verlos, puedo darme cuenta de que mi sueño y el de ellos, ya se hizo realidad.

Sonrío al ver la escena que se dibuja ante mis ojos y después camino hasta el Hogar de Pony, será mejor que no tarde en regresar, porque si tardo, papá querrá venir por mi y si viene, entonces verá a mi Tía y y si ve a mi Tía... Se dará cuenta de que ¡Ella y Terry se están besando!

No debo dejar que vea eso... No debo arruinar un momento así.

Corro hasta llegar a la casa y una vez ahí, observo a papá, él está recargado en un árbol, esperando por mi, al verme llegar me mira expectante... Yo no le digo nada, solo le dedico una gran sonrisa...

Eso es suficiente para que comprenda que su deseo si se cumplió...

Sus rebeldes del Colegio San Pablo ¡Están juntos al fin!

 **Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

 **"Aún no es tarde"**

 _Por Lady Supernova_

Capitulo 5

* * *

 _Hogar de Pony, mayo de 1935_

 **(Dos años después)**

 _"Lo hice porque te amo y deseo que seas feliz... Aun no es tarde para que lo seas, Tía Candy... Terry es tu felicidad... Por favor no tengas miedo de ir con él..."_

Aquellas palabras, que Rosie me dedicó, llegaron al fondo de mi alma y me despertaron de un mediocre y triste sueño en el que estuve sumergida. Nunca nadie, me habló con tanta claridad. La determinación de esa chica es extraordinaria. Supongo que es porque lo lleva en las venas, es igualita a su papá...

Respiro hondo y luego dejo salir el aire contenido, apenas puedo creer que solo dos años hayan pasado desde entonces.

Tomo asiento cuidadosamente sobre el césped de la colina y luego vuelvo a respirar profundo... Adoro el aroma que proviene de la tierra, la hierba y las flores... Estar aquí, me llena de tranquilidad, venimos muy seguido para ver a mis madres, pero aún así, siento algo muy especial cada vez que estoy aquí, sobre mi Colina de Pony.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacerme esto? —me pregunta la imperiosa voz de Terry, mientras yo salgo de mis recuerdos y volteo para mirarlo—. Santo Dios Candy... Me dijiste que me esperarías —reclama con ese berrinchudo gesto, que tanto amo.

Terry se arrodilla y luego se acerca a mi... Me mira, y luego me inspecciona... Una vez que se asegura de que estoy perfectamente bien, sonríe aliviado.

—Tú y este pequeño pecoso, van a matarme de un susto...

Nuestro bebé Aidan llega hasta mi y me enreda en un abrazo, juguetea con mi cabello y luego de darme un beso, se aleja para jugar con el césped. Tiene un año, con menos de un mes de haberlo cumplido, ha comenzado a caminar y todo el tiempo, tiene a su padre con el alma en un hilo.

Yo me río mientras veo a Terry recostarse sobre el césped y resoplar con dramatismo... Es tan exagerado... Sin embargo su exageración me encanta.

—Terry, tengo cuatro meses de embarazo, no es como si ya fuera a dar a luz, no te esperé porque te vi muy entretenido con los chicos... —anuncio acariciando su rostro para tranquilizarlo—. He subido a la colina con especial cuidado... No debes temer... —Terry no dice nada, solo se reincorpora y me observa con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

—Estoy paranoico, lo se... —me dice con honestidad—. Pero no puedo evitarlo...

Yo lo tomo de la mano y para hacerlo olvidar sus preocupaciones, le pregunto:

— ¿Recuerdas el día que viniste por mi?

Terry me observa y de inmediato entrelaza los dedos de su mano con los míos.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo... —él acerca mi mano a sus labios y luego posa un beso—. Es de ese tipo de cosas, que jamás voy a olvidar...

—Rosie, me empujaba para subir hasta aquí y yo me negaba hacerlo... —río al recordar aquella escena.

—Te vi perder el color en tus mejillas... Y me acerqué tan rápido como pude, creí que te ibas a desmayar...

Terry no está tan equivocado, en realidad, yo misma me sentí rara en ese momento... Cuando él se acercó a mi y me abrazó, yo me aferré a él, obligándome a permanecer serena y olvidar mi debilidad. No deseaba desmayarme, no en ese momento, el momento que esperé por tantos años...

Ese día, Terry me abrazó muy fuerte e inmediatamente me ahogó con un beso... _"No quiero que pase un segundo más, sin decirte que te amo... Te amo con toda mi alma, Candy... "_ Me dijo mientras yo lloraba y lo abrazaba más fuerte...

—¿Sabes? A veces todavía, me pregunto... ¿Qué seria de nosotros, si Rosie no me hubiera mandado esa carta? —me cuestiona Terry, devolviéndome a nuestro presente.

Yo lo beso en la mejilla y luego le hablo con honestidad.

—Lo más seguro, es que seguiríamos separados... —digo y él hace un gesto de dolor—. Tú pensando que yo estaba casada y yo seguiría creyendo que eres un mujeriego de lo peor...

Ambos reímos ante aquel recuerdo... ¿Qué otra cosa nos queda por hacer? La vida es muy corta para llenarnos de reclamos y no debemos vivir con rencores, ambos estuvimos muy equivocados.

Duele mucho saber que los malos entendidos nos separaron, pero yo ya no quiero pensar en eso, Terry y yo hemos llorado lo suficiente.

Aidan se acerca a nosotros y nos lleva varias piedras... Es muy pequeño, pero desde ya, sabe como repartir... Una para mi, otra para Terry, una para Terry y otra para mi... Aidan luce muy feliz.

—Mamá... Papá...

Nos dice mientras sonríe y nos enamora una vez más. Terry toma las piedras y luego observa a nuestro bebé, lo acerca hasta él, le da un beso en su tierna mejilla y después de que lo deja ir, me mira y me dice:

—Cada día se parece mas a ti...

Yo suspiro y admito:

—También se parece a ti...

Terry niega con la cabeza.

—Tú me has ganado... Es castaño y de cabello lacio, pero esos hermosos ojos verdes, son tuyos y esa nariz adornada con adorables pecas, definitivamente no es mi herencia...

Esa declaración de Terry, toca una fibra muy sensible en mi corazón, él siempre me lo dice, me gustan tus ojos, me gustan tus pecas... Quizá estoy muy sentimental, pero no puedo evitar llorar.

Terry se acerca y limpia mis lágrimas... Sabe que soy una llorona... No se preocupa, solo se acomoda detrás de mi y luego me rodea con sus brazos. Acaricia mi pequeño vientre y posa un beso en mi cuello...

—Te amo... —susurra en mi oído, mientras yo me tranquilizo.

—Te amo también... —le contesto, volteando para regalarle un beso en los labios, es un beso tierno, el tipo de beso que nos damos cuando Aidan está cerca de nosotros.

Los gritos de los niños, me anuncian que los invitados han llegado... Así que luego de otro beso, hago que Terry me ayude a levantarme. Él me dedica un lastimoso puchero... Se que disfruta mucho de nuestros ratos a solas y que no quiere renunciar al momento que compartimos ahora. Sin embargo, a pesar de su renuencia, se levanta y luego me ayuda. Toma a Aidan en sus brazos y entonces caminamos lentamente hasta el Hogar.

Al acercarnos a la casa, alcanzo a ver la figura de Rosie, ella está observándonos desde la puerta.

Ha crecido tanto...

Me siento demasiado nostálgica al mirarla... La amo demasiado.

Definitivamente ha dejado de ser la bebé que yo cuidaba... Ya no es la pequeña que me acompañaba a todos lados, ni tampoco es la niña con la que compartí divertidos momentos de travesuras... Mis ojos amenazan con llenarse de lágrimas... Pero me obligo a no hacerlo, Rosie ya me ha visto llorar muchas veces.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —me dice tan eufórica como siempre, se acerca hasta mi y me abraza con fuerza, se aleja un poco y luego me extiende un ramo con hermosas Dulce Candy.

Terry y Aidan la observan con atención y entonces ella se acerca para saludarlos también.

Luego vuelve hacia mi y me toma de la mano.

—Tengo algo que decirte... ¿Podemos hablar? —me pide mientras me mira con sus bellos ojos azules—. Es sobre... Ya sabes quien... —murmura en mi oído.

 _¡Buen Dios! De verdad ya no es mi niña..._

Pienso al verla sonreír con timidez y jugar con los dedos de sus manos. Soy perfectamente capaz de darme cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. Reconozco todos los signos...

—Iremos al lago, espérame ahí ¿De acuerdo?

Rosie asiente con emoción y luego se aleja de mi.

Terry me sonríe y yo correspondo a su sonrisa. Aunque nunca le he dicho nada sobre el posible enamoramiento del que es víctima Rosie, él se ha dado cuenta de todo, claro, el afortunado jovencito fue su alumno, y nuestro huésped en Chicago... Pasó las vacaciones de primavera con nosotros.

—Ve con ella... Se lo debes... —me dice Terry posando un beso en mis labios—. No deseo espantarte, pero la gran verdad es que le debes mucho a esa niña... —agrega con falsa maldad—. Quien sabe... Quizá cuando tenga la edad suficiente, tendrás que traerle a Romeo Hathaway como regalo...

Yo me sonrojo de solo pensar en esa posibilidad y Terry simplemente se ríe de mi. Él me despide con otro beso y Aidan lo imita, me toma del cabello y luego se acerca para dejar sobre mi mejilla, uno de sus tiernos besitos.

Me alejo lentamente y luego volteo para mirarlos... Voy a volver a verlos en algunos minutos, lo se, pero aun así, no puedo evitar extrañarlos. Los quiero a mi lado todo el tiempo.

Vuelvo mi vista hacia el camino que me lleva al lago y veo que Rosie me esta esperando, al llegar a la mitad del sendero, me toma de la mano y caminamos juntas.

Me siento muy contenta por saber que ella confía en mi, se que soy muy afortunada. Somos las mejores amigas... Y espero que sigamos siéndolo por siempre.

Nunca olvidaré que Rosie me dio la oportunidad de seguir soñando...

Nunca podré borrar de mi mente, toda la felicidad que me ha traído...

Solo espero que la vida me alcance para recompensarla y recordarle lo mucho que aprendí de ella. No dejaré que olvide, que nunca es demasiado tarde, para hacer nuestros sueños realidad.

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
